


Aalu

by saturninepen



Category: Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninepen/pseuds/saturninepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some souls are easier to judge than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aalu

As the final judge of the dead, he wasn’t supposed to show any sort of favoritism or emotion – if fortune was blind, than death was even more so. She was simply one more _ka_ in a queue of thousands that had stretched on through almost six millennia.

The thought didn’t stop the slight tremor in his hands as he laid the heart on the scales.

Ammit’s crocodile eyes watched the twin plates hungrily as they vacillated up and down; Anubis scowled at the demon, but she paid him no heed, and he turned his own gaze back to the scales. The plate bearing the heart rose high, remembering a life of teaching and stubborn adherence to personal beliefs, before dropping heavily again. For a moment, his own heart pounded as he remembered the snark, the temper, the disregard for authority that made her who she was, before the feather of Ma’at fell again – and stopped.

The jackal god let out a quiet breath and only just hid his grin; even Lord Osiris, sitting at the end of the hall, relaxed into his throne, while Ammit lowered her head to her paws with a huff. Anubis raised his eyes to face her _ka_ , and he nodded, no longer able to hide the soft smile that had threatened to break through.

“Welcome to Aalu, Sadie Kane.”


End file.
